ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeris (Future)
Xeris is the future version of Xeris, since reaching maturity Xeris was proclaimed as a plumber who was assigned to both the Anur system and Earth and he has also became a powerful sorcerer who has helped lucky girl many times and ben 10. In his very early 30's he went to Ledgerdomain and helped heal Charmcasters mind and help free the realm from Adwitia, this took two years to complete, half way through the second year they defeated Adwitia and Xeris unknown he accidentally gave a piece of his soul and that of his deceased boyfriend to create his son Carniv. When coming back to the universe he was given the alpha rune, and into his 30's he took care of his son and had to leave him with his grandmother for a time while he was on plumber business. Xeris eventually and finally defeated Zs'Skayr, by the people he was given the title High Lord of Anur and was promoted to magister of the Anur system. Personality Xeris has become much more open, but has become even more serious ans not letting up on the responcibility of his rank and his occupation. Xeris has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, such as leading the capture and final imprisonment of Zs'Skayr. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. He has a better relationship with his mother, and even trusts her enough to let his son stay with her while he is away. Appearance He looks exactly the same as his younger self, except he is much taller has more muscle and his mane is shorted and spiked and has more markings, he wears a plumber like-suit as his old one, but his badge is at his waist and the alpha rune is attached to his collar. His anodite/loaboan form is a light blue, with his mane and tail becoming neon glowing blue fur, while his stripes and markings become a blue on his light blue fur. Powers Xeris can emit a powerful blue ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster. His sonic howls can break right through mana shields or cosmic walls. He has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed, stamina, jumping, durability and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision and also has formidable claws and fangs. Additionally, the claws on his feet can grasp like his hands. Despite having feline features, Xeris is able to resist anyone with the ability to mind control cats.He has aslo shown to have above average agility and can jump high distances. Since Xeris is half Revonnahgander his tail is like a bi'nthak, unlike others of his species he is able to manipulate it like a third arm. He also inherited his mothers fighting abilities and Revonnah Kai techniques, which he improved apon and has become a master of Revonnah Kai. He is very skilled and has even taken down a Vladat and an Anodite. He inherited his father's ferocity and strategic mind in battle. He is an excellent tracker and paired with his enhanced senses can track anyone just by a simple piece of cloth or a foot print even over galaxies. In his normal Loboan/Revonnaghander form he can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in his mana forms for a variety of effects, such as: energy manipulation, telekinesis, elemental manipulation and telempathy. In his mana form, he can warp reality on a limited scale, survive in and fly across space, teleport himself and others across space and dimensions, and can draw in mana from everything around him. Xeris can also communicate with other mana beings, through the mana feilds. He is also able to use his sonic howl and then use his mana abilities to enhance the sound and reverberate off it onto others. While in his mana form his tail is able to stretch out and grasp others or slice through solid objects. Unlike other anodites, his mana is blue coloured. Xeris doen't like using his mana form so he just uses his minor mana abilities. Xeris has become a master magician and can use magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling him to use various magical powers and abilities. He can spells, including levitation, manipulating mana for lightning-like blasts, telekinesis, mind control, elemental control (water, plants, etc.), altering his appearance, bringing life to inanimate objects, transmogrification, summoning and controlling rock monsters, teleportation, and opening portals for viewing or transport. He can also summon objects to her hand by teleportation. SInce wearing the alpha rune his magic becomes much more powerful. Category:Characters Category:Loboans Category:Revonnahganders Category:Anodites Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Parents Category:Plumbers